Growing from the Past
by Youki kagome
Summary: Kagome is fighting depression after having been dumped by her boyfriend Hojo of two years. Determined to be happy again, she decides not to ever regret anything ever again. Pairing undecided Kagome/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.

Kagome sighed and rubber her eyes.

12:26am. She needed to start on the homework she knew needed to be done… She was so bad at fractions.

Tap sounded at the door, and Kagome looked up from her study corner. "Yes?" The only light on was just over her head.

Her housemate Sango peered into the room, long hair cascading past one shoulder. "What are you still doing up? It's past midnight." Making her way into the room, Sango climbed onto Kagome's bed and stared at her.

"Are you still working on your homework?" Her question was pointless, as it was obvious that that's what Kagome was doing. She had her school books and notes everywhere.

"I feel like I have to get it done. " Kagome turned slightly in her chair, avoiding Sango's gaze as she fiddled with the touch mouse pad on her laptop.

Sango sighed and rested her head in her hand, "I think it's more like your trying to keep yourself busy so you don't have to pay attention to the fact that you're hurting."

Giving a half shrug, Kagome reached over for her liquid incense candle. It always helped her feel better, the smelling of sweet pea, "Despite the fact that is possibly true, does it matter either way as long as I get over it sooner or later?" She set the candle back down and turned towards the laptop completely.

Sango sighed as she scooted to the end of Kagome's bed.

"Hojo really wasn't someone you should waste your time hurting over, but I understand you cared for him. I'm going to bed. I'll come wake you up with some coffee bright and early, so get some sleep." Walking out of the room and shutting the door, Sango missed Kagome thanking her softly.

Tapping her pencil on the desk, Kagome stared blankly at her computer screen, not comprehending her class assignment. Looking to the side, there was a picture of herself and Hojo hugging and grinning. They had dated for the last two years, known each other since their freshman year of highschool.

Why did college split couples up? She ran her fingers through her hair and stretched. She couldn't focus anymore for the night and climbed into bed, half hoping Sango was joking about coffee as soon as she was up.

Kagome rolled over to sunlight drifting onto her, sighing, she pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to get more sleep.

"You have some of the worst morning breath." Sango's tone was playful, but also seemed very serious.

Poking her head out from under her hiding place, Kagome glared; There Sango stood, with a big purple mug of coffee.

Kagome looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 9:30 in the morning.

"Don't stick your face so close if you don't like it." Sitting up and stretching, she accepted the hot cup of coffee eagerly. She would need it if she was going to stay awake after not getting much sleep.

"You have an hour to get ready, we need to go shopping, and it's beautiful outside this morning, "Yanking the blankets off her sleepy friend, Sango gave her a stern look, "And make yourself presentable. We're going to be in public. I don't want to see you in sweatpants and an oversized shirt when you come downstairs." She turned and left, shaking her head as she went.

Kagome, having been left alone with her coffee, sighed again.

It would be so easy to set her cup down, and fall back asleep….

Then Sango would be pissed, and guilt trip her into something even worse than shopping, she was sure of it.

Groaning, she tossed her legs out of bed, "Sango!! You're a cruel person!" Kagome yelled as she stood up, setting her half empty cup down.

Loud overdramatized laughter would be heard from down the hall, and Kagome just stared at her open bedroom door.

She always knew Sango was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters.

Special thanks to: SuicidalxDolly, and foxgodess07 for reviewing on the first chapter despite it being so short.

Walking into the living room where she was sure to find Sango, Kagome flipped through her cell phone.

She had had a dozen new text messages from people at her school; Stupid forwards. No wonder Sango got her up early, it was Sunday!

The living room was well lit for their shared apartment. A couch, a loveseat, and a chair with a small coffee table in between the three, off to the side was their wall mounted tv, and below the large amount of movies and games they owned on top of a large stereo system.

This would explain the loud music.

Sango was in the kitchen cooking, singing along with Sugarcult's song, Pretty Girl.

Kagome stood and stared at her roommate and long time friend with a slightly pained expression.

She knew her friend was only trying to help, only trying to make moving on easier. But it wasn't helping, and it wasn't making it any easier.

Hojo used to like the song, and thus, brought up memories of him dancing around, making a fool of himself. She clicked the stereo off, cutting out Sango's amazing air guitar solo with the knife she was holding. "Hey!" She yelled as she scowled at Kagome, who just shrugged and walked away.

"Put some cute shoes on. We're going out in a while!" Sango yelled after her, going back to cutting potatoes that were going into the curry she had planned to toss in a pot before they left so it'd be done by the time they got home for dinner.

Kagome poked her head back into the room, a curious look on her face, "And why, pray tell, do the shoes have to be cute?"

"Kagome, all of your shoes are cute. I don't care what you wear, but _please _look decent." Sango didn't stop what she was doing, her voice having taken on an irritated tone as the 'thunk' sounds coming from the cutting board got louder, as her chopping became more intense.

Tip toeing away, Kagome had a strained 'oops' expression on her face. Looking down, she shrugged. Her outfit would have to do. Who looked down on jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt? She grabbed her pair of DocMartins from the entry way and put them on.

Kagome's heavy footsteps could be heard as she 'thunk'd to the kitchen table, Sango gave a death glare.

"What? You said all my shoes were cute, so I assumed it didn't matter which pair I wore. Besides, I look decent." Placing her foot into the chair next to her, Kagome missed the glare Sango continued to give her. "I have more homework to get done though, so can we make this 'outing' quick? I can't afford to get behind."

At the mention of homework, Sango smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, "Don't worry about the homework, I've asked a group of people I know from my school to come over for a study party."

Kagome stopped mid lace of her boot and stared at a now very happy Sango, "You know, I was wondering why you were making so much friggen food. How many people are coming over, and how late are they staying?" Kagome tried to seem disinterested. The last thing she needed was to fuel this fire.

Kagome let her mind wander. '_Hojo wouldn't make me do any of this stupid stuff'._ "And I got you a part time job for after school." Sango continued to talk, despite Kagome's lack of interest. "Uh huh." '_I wonder what he's doing right now…'_ Kagome looked at her cell phone. '_I could just send him one text. See if he answers.'_ "You'll have to head over there every day after school, is that cool?" Kagome bit her lip and picked up her phone. "Sure." She said as she slid it open, pausing as she stared at the screen.

"Kagome, You're getting fat." Kagome's head snapped up and she glowered at Sango, "Excuse me?" Sango had her hands on either side of her hips, staring at Kagome, obviously ready to go.

The curry was simmering on the stove, and she had shoes on.

Snapping her phone closed quickly, Kagome stood; it was obvious her friend was only trying to get a reaction out of her, so she didn't thing she really meant that she was getting fat.

Walking next to Sango down the street, Kagome looked around. She really wished that it would turn spring quickly. She was so tired of the drab grey weather.

But spring meant Spring Term, and new classes, and new professors, and new classmates…

She had to pass Winter Term before she could worry about whatever what coming up next. It was pointless to do so. She kept telling herself that as long as she tried, she would do the very best that she could, and that would be enough.

Sango always told her that sometimes your best wasn't enough, and that you had to try a hundred and ten percent, rather than just a hundred.

"So where are we going exactly?" Kagome eyed the different shops that they passed as they walked down the street.

"Well, I need to grab some drinks for later, and I wasn't about to leave you at home alone to sulk, and text Hojo, who you know won't answer." Sango help open the door to the grocery store for Kagome, giving a mock bow as she passed, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

Grabbing a twenty-four pack of , Kagome looked at Sango, who in turn had a case of Pepsi.

"We have Curry cooking at home, we should have enough soda to last till the end of the week; Do we need anything else?" Kagome tapped her chin in thought, then stomped her foot and had a look of sudden revelation.

"Oh god, whats wrong? Do you have to pee?" Sango asked, voice a tad loud for inside a store, and in turn was shushed by a cashier.

"No, I don't have to pee," She gave Sango a look that said she could be insulted, "We should grab candy, or ice cream, or both. I need to grab a new case of ramen, I'm out." Rolling her eyes, Sango linked arm's with Kagome, leading her to the isle that had ramen on it before going to the one that had candy.

"Skittles slam dunk!" Kagome yelled then held her arms up as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, we don't really need this much candy." Sango looked down at the hand basket that they had grabbed to hold the candy they were going to get. It was more than full.

"Psh. I didn't say I was going to attempt to consume it all tonight! Besides, we've always talked about having a munchies drawer." Kagome smiled as she tossed another bag of candy into the overflowing basket.

Sango turned and walked towards the register, laughing as Kagome tried to toss more candy in the basket and she blocked it.

"Heeeeey!" Kagome and Sango's laughter filled the almost empty store, causing random people to stare at the cause of the large amounts of noise coming from them.

"Excuse me ma'am, I do believe you dropped this." Both Sango and Kagome turned around to look at the owner of the smooth soothing voice who was holding a bag of dropped candy.

Long red hair cascaded over his shoulders, and emerald green eyes that held amusement as he looked over the two girls.

"Please tell me if I'm mistaken, I would hate to offend two lovely ladies such as yourselves." He grinned, giving a wink.

Sango dramatically fluttered her eyelashes, "Oh Kurama, Your such a candy saver. Kagome here would have died if we had left without one more bag of candy!" Kagome elbowed Sango in the side, her face flushing slightly.

"Hey Kurama! Who're the sexy ladies you have here with you?" A guy close to the same height as Kurama walked up with another who was shorter that him and spiky black hair.

Sango laughed and gave all three of them half hugs, Kagome holding both cases of soda, stared.

"Guy's this is my roommate, Kagome. Kagome, these are the guys that are coming over tonight, Kurama," Sango tugged on a lock of his red hair, he in turn smiled.

"This here is Yusuke, " She ran her hand through Yusuke's slicked back hair, causing him to yank away in protest, "Not the hair!"

"And…" Standing Next to the shortest of the three, Sango acted as if she was pouting, "This is Hiei."

Hiei glared at Sango, and took a step away from her, "You don't do even close to a good impersonation of me."

Rolling her eyes, Sango sat the basket of candy and ramen on the belt to get rung up, as well as helping Kagome set the two large cases of soda.

TBC


End file.
